


Good Morning Kiss

by kiddiluna



Category: Bokura no Oukoku | Our Kingdom
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shigure gets a kiss from Okumiya and he ponders why did the other kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Kiss

It was a peaceful day in the Takatou state for the first time in a months. With everything from the personal guard arriving, to one of the heir of the estate to being kidnapped to the heirs began to go to school then to the final act when there world was shook violently when the blonde personal guard was replace with his older brother. A stern black hard gentleman with a stoic attitude. 

The blonde guard sat contently in the garden underneath the giant sakura tree watching the cherry blossoms petals fell from the trees in which they once clung too.

The sun barely over the horizon as his hair seemed to illuminate to the other who was watching him from the small opening across the garden. The other turned to leave when he bumped his arm slightly against the door. 

Across the way a man watched him in the shadows moving forward to step out when he heard the bump but soon it was accompanied by the pounding of footsteps that was hurling the way to the garden.  
around the corner.

"Shigure!" A black haired boy with big brown eyes called as he came running down the hall of Takatou estate. Shigure smiled as he saw the teen come running towards him.

“Akira-san what did I tell you about running through the halls.” The man said from the shadows stopping the teen in his spot. As he looked up at the tall man who had short black hair, onyx cobalt black eyes.

“ERkkk…. Good morning Mr. Okumiya.” Akira says with a small bow before the guard came over towards the other two. 

"Akira-san, is there something that you needed from me?” Shigure asked politely as he gave the teen a small smile as his gazed drifted to the other man every few seconds blushing when he was caught staring then kept his gaze at Akira.

"Oh yeah, ummm… Shigure, have you seen Rei?" Akira asked the bodyguard as he looked at him hopefully.

"He went to his room about an hour ago." Shigure told him as he pointed the way towards Rei's room.

"Man that Rei, he probably sleeping." Akira grumbled before waving goodbye to Shigure and heading towards Rei's room.

Shigure smiled as he watched Akira go.

"Kurosaki-san." Okumiya-san says gaining the bodyguard attention. 

"Y-Yes-s, Okumiya-san." Shigure responded as he turned to face him. Okumiya smirked slightly before leaning in to kiss him.

"Good morning Kurosaki-san." Okumiya said before standing back up straight. 

“Why did you do that?” Shigure murmured as he looked down at the floor.

“Do what?” Okumiya questioned.

“Kiss me.. You know that I like and yet you keep playing with my feelings.” Shigure said as tears began to rise out of the corner of the other eyes.

“I’m not playing with your emotions. I do like you I just can’t help but to tease you as well.” Okumiya tells him as he lifted his hand to wipe away the others tears before leaning down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this story this story is new version of this story. I just finished the edits today so I hope you guys like it now. Please leave Kudos or comments where either good or bad.


End file.
